


Way of the Warrior

by stargatefan_archivist



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Adventure, Drama, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-06-18
Updated: 2007-06-18
Packaged: 2018-12-17 17:32:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11856327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stargatefan_archivist/pseuds/stargatefan_archivist
Summary: I'm sorry, John whispered, he pressed the barrel of the gun to Rodney's chest and fired. Written for the first line challenge. Rating for language





	Way of the Warrior

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Yuma, the archivist: this work was originally archived at [Stargatefan.com](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Stargatefan.com). To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [StargateFan Archive Collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/StargateFan_Archive_Collection).

"I'm sorry," John whispered, he pressed the barrel of the gun to Rodney's chest and fired.

“You have got to be kidding me,” Rodney screeched, his eyes wide with shock staring down at the red stain spreading across his chest. “You shot me, you bastard.”

“Oh, don’t be such a baby, McKay,” John told him with a smirk.

“That hurt!” Rodney glared at him, the one he usually reserved for his minions for when they were being especially obtuse.

“You do know you’re supposed to be dead, don’t you?” John glared back at him. “Now shut up before you give away my position…”

“Too late,” Ronon sang out from behind him. John started to whirl, but he heard the sound of the trigger and then there was the impact of the pellet as it hit him in the back. It really did sting, but he wasn’t going to tell Rodney that.

“Son of a bitch,” John swore. He glared at Rodney. “Why didn’t you tell me that Ronon was there?”

Rodney shrugged unconcerned. He patted the pockets of his coveralls until he found the one where he had stowed his power bars. He pulled one out and opened it with an unconcerned air. He took a bite and chewed thoughtfully before answering, “Dead, remember?”

Ronon stalked around them, his gun low and at the ready, “Shut up, both of you,” he growled. “I swear you would wake up the ancestors with all your chatter.”

“So, what,” Rodney taunted him. “You afraid of a girl?”

“When she’s Teyla? Yeah,” Ronon answered.

Sheppard chuckled.

“And he has every reason to be afraid.” Teyla dropped from the walkway above them where she had been lurking, observing her team, waiting until the opportune moment presented itself for her to make her move. She brought up her weapon and fired on all three of her teammates smiling in satisfaction at the splatter of pink paint that blossomed on their coveralls.

“Oh, no. You did not just do that!” Rodney complained bitterly. “I was already dead,” he crossed his arms and turned his glare on her.

Teyla had grown up in a galaxy where her enemy could suck her life out with his hands. She was unphased by Rodney McKay’s glare of death. “A good warrior does not assume that her enemy is dead. She makes sure of it herself,” she informed Rodney in her precise Athosian way.

“Besides Rodney, she heard your comment about Ronon being afraid of a girl,” John told him, his tone sour.

Teyla nodded at him. “I believe this means that I have won our wager and I will be allowed to choose the movie for tonight?” She surveyed her teammates with satisfaction.

“Oh, no,” Ronon groaned.

“Oh, come on, Teyla,” Sheppard exhorted. 

“I believe it will be _What Women Want_ ,” Teyla told them firmly.

“Oh, god,” Rodney moaned, “just shoot me now.”

And so they did.


End file.
